Truth or Dare Gone Wrong
by SuperAzn
Summary: It's Christmas vacation during Senior Year and everyone is at Sam's house spending time together. But what happens when they play truth or dare... Made as Anne's Christmas present from me.


**Title**: Truth or Dare Gone Wrong  
**Rating**: T  
**Characters**: New Directions  
**Ships**: You'll just have to see….  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters nor do I own Glee or any songs that are being used in this or any future fics I make. Song is by Straight No Chaser.  
**Summary**: It's Christmas vacation during Senior Year and everyone is at Sam's house spending time together. But what happens when they play truth or dare... Made as Anne's Christmas present from me. This has nothing to do with the Changster Chronicles… it's purely just a random fic written as her present. Also it's in a different style of how I normally write my fics.

Truth or dare. That was the game that started all of this. All the trouble was from that game. Mike was sitting on top of the rooftop of his house, thinking of how all of it started. It was fun, nonetheless. But he just couldn't believe how far everything went. He laid back down to look at the stars…his thoughts recalling what has happened during that game.

"Hey, there was actually a game that I saw on this youtube vid from a Korean show…" Tina had said, while everyone was sitting eating Chinese food. "And they said it was like truth or dare." All the members of New Directions looked at her, curiously. They were all together for a random dinner/hangout at Sam's house the Christmas before they graduated from McKinley High. Mike looked at his girlfriend, curiously. "Was it that show that your cousin always watches that was based off an anime?" he asked. Tina nodded. "She's starting to make me like that show as well. But anyway…" She looked at every single one of the members of New Directions. "But when you play, you basically only do truth questions… and if you pass on the question… you get punishment." Rachel's mouth gapped open. "Punishment?" she asked. Tina nodded. "On the show it actually was a kiss… but we're able to hit each other if we pass as punishment." Sam looked at Quinn and gave a small smile then looked back at Tina. "Maybe we should do kisses…" he said. "My mom would come in wondering why we're all hitting each other if we chose to hit." But that wasn't the only reason. He didn't want to reveal a lot of things to the other members, especially during his days of experimenting at Dalton. Or at least he didn't want to reveal that the school that he went to was Dalton.

"I think we should finish our food before doing this…" Santana said. She was looking forward to doing this but… if she had to kiss one of the other New Directions members, she didn't want any of them to have food in their mouths. Everyone agreed with the Cheerio and decided to eat everything before playing the game. About twenty minutes passed and they finished all their food, they cleared everything and sat in a circle. "So who goes first, Tina?" Artie asked. "We could start with the oldest…" she suggested.

Thinking of who was the oldest, they automatically wondered who exactly was the oldest one out of their group. They all looked at Mike sing his birthday came first earlier that day. "Uhh…" Artie said. "I'm actually the oldest one…." He frowned. "You ARE?" everyone asked. He nodded. "I'm older than Mike by half a year… I just had to stay back half a year because of the accident."

Tina half smiled. "So you're getting the first question then," she said. She thought for a quick moment. "Alright Artie, if you were able to walk again… where is the first place you would run to?" The disabled Glee club member didn't know what to answer. He had to think for several minutes before answering. "Probably Brittany's house," he replied. "After all… he had a big grin on his face. That wasn't a surprise to Tina, nor was it to anyone else. However, Santana did have an annoyed look on her face. She's still annoyed that Artie took her woman away from her.

"I'm guessing I choose someone to ask a question to now?" he asked. Tina nodded. Artie looked at all the people in the room. "Mike," he said. Mike looked up from twiddling his thumb on the table. "If you ever had the chance to marry Tina… would you?" Mike's cheeks began to turn red. He didn't know what to answer. "I don't know…" he said. It was a lie. He wanted to answer yes but he didn't want to scare his girlfriend. Even though his mother had given him a ring to give Tina… he was pretty hesitant on doing so.

He didn't make any eye contact with Tina as he decided to ask Sam the next question. "Sam…" he said. "If Quinn weren't here… which one of the girls would you date?" He wasn't exactly thinking for the question. It was just one that slipped out. Sam had to think for a quick moment before figuring out what to do. He didn't want to answer so she automatically said, "Pass." Mike's jaw dropped as did everyone else's. That meant he would have to kiss Sam. He gulped and walked over to her. Closing his eyes, he kissed him. Sam quickly got up trying to avoid the kiss but it was too late. What Mike didn't know was that he accidentally kissed him on the waist area instead of the cheek. Mike separated from him, his eyes looking at the crotch area before him. He soon realized where he kissed, he quickly got up and walked away from the blonde boy. Tina looked at him, not exactly caring, or at least that's how she looked. She was a little amused yet disturbed that Mike had kissed their friend on the pants. But she didn't say anything. "Alright since there was punishment… Mike, you have to ask someone else a question," she said.

The pressure was on him again. He didn't want to do it. But of course, he had to. "Hmm…" he thought to himself. He then looked at someone he KNEW would answer the question so he wouldn't have to kiss another person again. "Mercedes…" he said. "what is your favorite thing about tots?" That's the first thing that came to mind with asking her. But he knew for sure that the girl would answer the question. Mercedes' eyes lit up with delight. "Why I like tots?" she asked. "It's because of they're so delicious!" She clapped her hands together as if she were a little girl caught in her daydreaming. "Plus they're good to eat anytime of the day." She nodded. Mike was satisfied with her answer. At least he wouldn't have to kiss her.

Mercedes quickly eyed Rachel. "What?" Rachel asked. She had been in a daze the whole time and not particularly paying attention. In fact, she was just staring at Finn the whole time who hadn't gotten back with her yet. "If you could be with Jesse again, would you?" The Jewish girl quickly turned away. "Yes…" she mumbled.

Puck then interrupted getting quite tired of the game. "Come on, can't we just do all dares or something?" he said, a little annoyed. He really wanted to see something happen other than the kisses for punishment. Everyone looked at Tina to see if there was anything with the rules for that. "So the reverse version of this game? And the punishment is tell an embarrassing story about yourself?" she asked. Puck automatically yelled "YES!" while the others were hesitant. "Can we make this a little more interesting and make it boys versus girls?" Santana said. Right after that, everyone automatically agreed. Though Puck sulked a bit because he wanted to give a bunch of embarrassing dares to Tina, just to see how far she'd go with Mike right in front of everyone. "Fine…" he said.

Rachel smirked and looked at all the guys. "Well since I was the last one to be asked the question…" she said. "I dare you guys to sing a Christmas mashup." Mike, Artie, Puck, Finn, and Sam looked at Rachel, curious to why she was daring them to do that. "Aren't you Jewish?" Mike asked. "I thought she was too…" Puck said, wondering why on each Rachel would choose that. "Come on guys… I mean we are after all on our Christmas break…" he said. Puck and Mike looked at each other and then walked out of the room with the rest of the male members of the Glee club, with Sam pushing Artie.

Finn looked at Puck, Puck looked at Mike, Mike looked at Sam, Sam looked at Artie, and Artie looked back at Finn, before looking back at each other. "What should we do?" Finn asked. He was in a stump. "Well there's one song back at my old school their Glee club used to do on Christmas," Sam said. "But it might be hard." The other boys' mouth gaped open. "So what is it?" they all asked. "Alright come here…" Sam said, as he began to whisper to them how the song goes.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting in the room, gossiping about what the boys might actually do. "Does Puck even know Christmas songs?" Mercedes asked. Quinn shrugged. "Maybe they're teaching him some…" Santana suggested. All the girls looked at each other then looked at the door. The boys looked like they were huddled together but they couldn't hear what they were saying. "Okay got it…" they all said, except Sam.

The boys walked back into the room and smiled at the girls. "Ready?" Sam asked. All the girls nodded.

SAM: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree.  
FINN: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.  
MIKE AND ARTIE: On the fourth day of Christ—  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings  
four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree

ALL: On the ninth day of Christmas, On the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me my true love gave to me  
9 ladies dancing 8 maids a milking  
8 maids a milking 7 swans a swimming  
7 swans a swimming 6 geese a laying  
6 geese a laying 5—-  
Better not shout, you better not cry, you better not— in a pear tree

ARTIE: On the ninth— NO!  
On the eighth— NO!

MIKE: On the seventh day of Christmas deck the halls  
my true love gave to me with boughs of holly  
7 swans a swimming here we come a wassailing  
6 geese a laying among the leaves so—-  
5 golden rings Faaa-laaa-la-la-la  
4 calling birds  
3 french hens  
2 turtle doves here we come a wassailing  
The boar's head in hand bear I among the leaves so green  
Bedeck'd with bays

SAM: and partridge in a pear tree

FINN: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
11 pipers piping (ding)  
10 lords a leaping (dong)  
9 ladies dancing (ding)  
8 maids a milking (dong)  
7 swans a swimming (ding)  
6 geese a laying (dong)

SAN: 5 golden rings  
4 calling birds  
3 french hens  
2 turtle doves  
and—rudolph the red nosed reindeer!

ALL EXCEPT PUCK: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me—

PUCK: I have a little dradle, I made it out of clay, and when it's dry and ready, my dradle I shall play  
Oh dradle…dradle….dradle…(sorry)

ALL: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me—

The girls looked at them surprised and kept laughing at Puck. "Okay okay… it's good," Rachel said. She gave up on trying to get one of them to say an embarrassing story. Puck however was thought of the perfect dare to give the girls that would be beneficial to all the guys in the room. "So want to know what I'm daring you girls to do?" he asked. Each of the girls looked at him. "STRIP!"

Santana and Brittany were about to do it and Tina, Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes just sat there looking at them. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Quinn retorted. Sam frowned. He wanted to see Quinn strip. Or at least do a little strip tease for him. "Then tell us an embarrassing story…" all the guys said to Tina, Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes. "WHAT? NO!" the girls said in unison. "Let's end the game…" Tina added. The guys groaned. "Fine…"

Sam's mother then called up and asked them if they wanted hot chocolate, and each of them said yes. They came out of the room, Brittany helping Artie wheel out of the room first. After she and Santana began to put their clothes back on. Then they all went into the kitchen to enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate, hoping to forget what happened during that game. 

**_Finito_**


End file.
